


Indulgence

by eucalyptrus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is just a mess, Dry Humping, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Worship, Hand Worship, Kageyama Tobio is a sex god, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a bottom, No Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rivals from unresolved to resolved sexual tension, Romance, Sexual Tension, atsukage, kageatsu, smut & fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eucalyptrus/pseuds/eucalyptrus
Summary: Heavy from their unresolved sexual tension and alcohol, Atsumu suddenly finds himself within the proximities of Tobio's apartment where a miracle ensues.(or Atsumu finds himself-his hands-being indulged by his long-time rival.)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt of Atsumu bottoming and having his hands being worshipped by Tobio, and Tobio domming has been living on my mind rent-free for almost two weeks now and today was the day I finally overcame procrastination and wrote this piece. I also listened to the album "IT WAS DIVINE" by Alina Baraz while writing this, it's a really great album if you're into slow R&B and power vocals so please check it out if you have time! :D

_How the fuck did we end up like this?_

A question that resonated within Atsumu’s mind, questioning how he was underneath Schweiden Adlers’ most prized blue-eyed setter, fingers delicately wrapped around the latter’s wrists in a tight fit - not too tight where a bruise would take place but not too loose where it allowed him to slither away - to keep him at bay. He could feel steel blue eyes burning through as if his body was made of transparent glass. They only attended an afterparty earlier, meeting up then catching up with their postponed rivalry all while downing some shots to let the screws of their minds loose.

This was impossible, even for Atsumu, to be pinned against the surface of Tobio’s apartment like a corkboard in class by someone whom you used to harbor feelings of envy for being entitled to a higher position that you’ve always longed to achieve. But here he was, at the former - _new king’s_ mercy. It was pathetic.

Atsumu disliked being fragile, yet Tobio opened his arms and allowed him to crumble softly, never daring to satirize this aspect of him which only frustrated Atsumu even more - in a good way.

Tobio was _so good, so considerate, so gentle - too perfect, too unreal._

It pissed him off.

“Tobio-kun, stop lookin’ at me like that” Atsumu speaks, composure almost weakening from the intensity of his stare, he blames Tobio’s degree for being too hot now that the setter had already left him an incomprehensible mess. His inner desire screamed for something to happen, rather screaming for Tobio to take him, right here, right now. _Fuckin’ dammit Tobio-kun, don’t do this to me._

“Why not?” Tobio asks, tone laced with feigned innocence, eyes trailing down Atsumu’s lips, admiring the arched bow of his pretty, chapped pink lips. He too, longed for something to happen. Atsumu’s lips were too appetizing to ignore, before Tobio allowed himself to partake in this indulgence, like the gentleman he is, asked to take before he could give.

“Miya-san, may I kiss you?”

Heart melting at his consideration, Atsumu nods, muttering a quick _“M’yes please”_ , lips desiring for another, wanting no more than just to have the younger setter on him and Tobio obliges, leaning down to finally press lips on lips, moving in accordance with their bodies. The kiss was sweet, almost feather-light yet short, pulling away for a second before moving back seemingly to secure more points, acquiring more reactions from the blonde man. Atsumu feels unsatisfied with these sequence of compact kisses, his patience running a bit thin and Tobio knows that he’s on thin fucking ice.

“Tobio-kun,” Atsumu whines as Tobio’s lips leave his own for a longer period of time, his face lurches forward in an attempt to capture the familiar sensation again but it only edged him more as Tobio pinned him down - this time with an added amount of force, knowing that the ravenette denied him of his service this time.

“Tobio-kun, stop fuckin’ teasin’ me.” He bleated, torso squirming to get a closer approach but it only strengthened the grip on him. Atsumu never felt much humiliation in his life, the denial was already turning him into someone more pliant and needy, but what could he do so at the moment when he’s already losing this battle of tolerance? The presence of Tobio alone was enough to get his desires running places.

_“Be patient, Miya.”_ His voice thundered, eyes glaring with authority, and Atsumu’s eyes went wide. The way his name rolled off his tongue made Atsumu’s stomach do somersaults, this new change of demeanor made his heart rhythmically beat faster than what he’d expect. He gathers all of Atsumu and places him on his shoulder (adding up a nice-firm slap on his ass to confirm his ownership, earning a small yelp from the older male) in courtesy of his bulked build and strength, Tobio carried Atsumu to his bedroom, gently laying him down on the soft gray sheets before hovering over him.

_Holy shit._

Holy shit indeed, this was not like the goody-two shoes he knew, this opportunity was never left to rest, Atsumu knows that this was something that only happens once a while so he risks. He decides to make this a memory and be left to worry about the memory later so he complies.

“T-Tobio-kun, o-hm” Atsumu moans out in surprise as the younger setter grabs his hands, placing them close to his slightly parted mouth, caressing each hand, kissing it delicately from the wrist, lining down to the knuckle connected the index finger, moving down to the distinct sections of his finger specifically in a pattern: _from his proximal phalanges, to his intermediate phalanges, down to his distal phalanges_. Lastly he made sure to kiss his perfectly manicured nail, a suggestion that Tobio once suggested to him, years before.

“So pretty..” He softly spoke, pertaining to the warm colors that suited him well.

“T-Thank yah, Tobio-kun, hngh...” Atsumu mewled in response. Tobio continued on for the next fingers, all the way around from the junctions in-between his fingers, to the rough texture of his palms that sharpened from the amount of practices, sealing it a long kiss on the top of his palm to finish, making sure that his calloused hands were given the adequate - substantial worship that it deserves.

Being a setter was no easy job. It took a greater amount of effort, time, and discipline to practice, polish and execute performances to earn a precise ace, errors were inevitable but even errors had to be perfect too.

On the other hand, Atsumu also had a specific skill of traits that Tobio also admired. That reason and personal feeling was enough for Tobio to dote on Atsumu, silently. The soft yet intimate ministrations on Atsumu’s hands was enough to make the blonde’s breath hitch and his body shiver in wanton need, the atmosphere, wordless yet spoke in a greater frequency that only their eyes could share.

_**Tobio-kun, I need you please. I need you. I need you so badly.** _

The eyes are windows to our soul, and Atsumu, although vocal with his mouth, was also vocal with his eyes, something that Tobio also admired through the years of stealing glances across the net back and forth.

“Tell me _Atsumu_ ,” No more formalities present, just Tobio, Atsumu, and their impending concupiscence. “What do _you_ want?”

Atsumu no longer bothered to care about his reputation nor how deprived and ridiculous he looked. Fuck it all, the only thing that mattered to him was this present, was his current desires, was _him_.

Tobio is the only man he wants in this impermanent lifetime.

“You, I want only you please, _Obi-kun_. I’m losing my mind. Please - _ah fuck - Take me._ ” He pleads, mouth already drooling from wanton need. His hips already grinding against his thighs for stimulation. The alcohol was already dissolving into their systems, giving their libidos a spike to receive. Tobio chuckles at the compliance and wastes no time to give his favorite rival what he needs.

“Desperation is a good look on you.” He taunts, corners lifting into a smirk that only diffused the last remaining bits of Atsumu’s sanity.

**_“_ _But ruining you is better.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write, and now I have finally quenched my desire for the mentioned prompt. Atsukage also deserves all the love and appreciation, and I have a lot of plans for them along with the other Kageyama rair pairs. I hope you guys liked it! :)


End file.
